


He's so lovely... shit I fell in love

by l_RenSolo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Care of Magical Creatures, Cute, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining, Potions, Slytherin, Strangers to Lovers, Transfiguration (Harry Potter), popular Hufflepuff, shy Slytherin, the teachers ship them so hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_RenSolo/pseuds/l_RenSolo
Summary: Ash Steel is the quiet, but intelligent Slytherin 5th year who has defended his title of 1st in his class ever since he came to Hogwarts. He has a pretty face, inherited from his mother, but a misfit and a social outcast. Not that he minds. He's always preferred the company of animals and his books better than the company of other people.Jett Bolt is popular, handsome, and a star chaser, as he prides himself in his title of Hufflepuff quidditch captain. He's Mr. Perfect, Golden Boy, a pureblood.When Jett notices Ash in a bit of a fix, his Hufflepuff nature to want to help takes over, and Jett steps in.AKA: The cliche fake dating story that none of you cowards asked for, but get anyway.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Top of his class? But... he's not a Ravenclaw...

"Jett, are you listening to me, you ninny!?" Evie waves a hand in front of Jett's face.

He blinks and peels his eyes away from the pretty girl at Gryffindor table to look at his sister, Evie.

"What, E?" He asks as his eyes wander to the girl again.

Evie snaps her fingers to get him to look at her again, and she whispers sharply, "Don't even think about it!"

"Think about what?" Jett asks with a smirk.

"Breaking that poor girl's heart!" Evie takes a swig of her pumpkin juice and picks up her fork with long, nimble fingers. "You only just broke up with pitiful little Louisa, and all because she said she wanted to spend more time with you and quidditch tryouts were the next day!"

"Who?" Jett asks, giving up on looking at the girl to focus on his breakfast, which only consisted of some scrambled egg and a slice of toast. 

Jett doesn't need to look up to know that Evie's face scrunches into the motherly disappointed face that she always makes. 

"The cute little Ravenclaw that you dated like a week ago?"

"Ah," Jett stuffs half of his slice of toast in his mouth. With his mouth stuffed, he manages, "Her."

He takes a drink of his pumpkin juice before he says, "She'll get over it."

Evie rolls her eyes. "Really, Jett, you need to work on your empathy skills, jeez." 

"Well, if you like her so much then why don't you just date her?"

This retort has Jett's desired effect, Evie's cheeks flush red and she splutters. "I never- I never said anything about-!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just drop this please," Jett finishes up his breakfast and stands up to go to his next class, which is... Transfiguration, if he remembers correctly.

"W-Wait, where are you going?" Evie, having just barely recovered from her embarrassment, calls after Jett.

"Class," he replies behind his shoulder as he exits the great hall.

* * *

"-the glass ball should be able to transfigure easier this way." says Professor Phoenix as Jett saunters into the class.

Professor Phoenix watches Jett as he lazily slumps into his seat. "Care to explain why you're late, Mr. Bolt?"

"I was talking with my sister with... personal things, Professor," Jett says with a light smirk. He leans back in his chair.

"Ah, Ms. Evie, she was very good at Transfiguration..." Professor Phoenix looks at Jett accusingly. "Since you're so close to her, you should be very good at Transfiguration, or at least make a good effort to be a good student in this class."

Jett's smirk drops, and he gulps. 

Professor Phoenix then continues her lecture. "So, can anyone demonstrate this transfiguration for us?"

A hand tentatively raises.

Professor smiles warmly at the owner of the hand. "Yes, Mr. Steel?"

Steel stands up and raises his wand. He flicks his wand gracefully at the glass ball on his desk, and the sphere shifts into the shape of a miniature swan. 

Jett raises his eyebrows. _Impressive..._ As Steel sits down with flushed cheeks, Jett observes his classmate. _Silver hair... his last name is very fitting... and stormy gray eyes, he looks nervous. Is he shy? He seems smart though, he cast that spell like it was child's play. This is a fifth-year class only, so he has to be around the same age as me..._

"Very good, Mr. Steel, 15 points to Slytherin."

Jett sits up a bit. _A Slytherin? Interesting... He's really smart._

"Mr. Bolt!"

Jett's head snaps to look at the professor.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Can you replicate what Mr. Steel has demonstrated for us? Use the spell we have been practicing all week."

Jett nervously stands up, and attempts to change the ball in front of him into a swan. As he flicks his wand, however, Jett's ball shifts into a blob of glass instead of the defined shape of the swan.

The class gives a few chuckles.

"Keep practicing please, Mr. Bolt." Professor Phoenix addresses the class when Jett sits down, a bit frustrated that he couldn't do the spell. "Could you all please practice your spells now?"

As everyone starts to work on their spells, the professor starts to work at her desk.

Jett, instead of attempting to fix his pitiful blob, studies Steel again. Steel rests his chin in his hand and brushes his fingers over the perfect glass swan.

In a moment of sheer impulse, he stands and makes his way over to Steel's desk.

As he approaches, Steel notices his presence and looks up at him, confused.

"Hey," Jett starts.

"Hi..." Steel hesitates, as if he's worried about why Jett approached him. "Do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah actually." Jett pulls up a chair to sit in front of Steel and puts his glass-blob on the desk. "I need help."

Steel's expression softens a bit. He raises his wand and waves it, making the glass-blob shift back into its original sphere. "Try the spell again, but flick your wand gently, not hard."

Jett tries the spell again, and this time, the sphere shifts into the general shape of the bird. 

Jett laughs triumphantly and looks excitedly to Steel. "It sort-of worked!"

Steel chuckles quietly. "Yeah, you did it."

Jett chuckles again and picks up the glass to examine his work.

"All right, class dismissed!" the professor calls suddenly.

As everyone packs up their bags and starts to leave, Jett leans in and says, "Thank you," to Steel.

Steel nods and puts his perfect swan into his bag. 

"Oh, look, it's Mr. Happy!" A taunting voice calls.

Both Jett and Steel look up.

Three burly Gryffindors make their way up to Steel's desk.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Steel mutters.

One of them, who Jett assumes to be "Marcus," laughs. "Oh, Happy, we're just wondering what you're doing with Bolt here, aren't we boys?"

The other two boys laugh evilly. 

Jett furrows his brow in confusion. Feeling a bit defensive of his new teacher, he cuts in. "He was helping me with a spell. What's it to you?"

"Oh ho ho," bellows Marcus as his two cronies nudge each other and laugh. "Were you?"

"Marcus please." Steel's voice his soft and scared. Vulnerable. Jett frowns again, worried for this stranger who helped him.

"Do you know who Happy is, Bolt?" Marcus lowers his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Jett counters.

"Marcus," Steel says louder.

"There's a reason we call him 'Happy,' isn't that right?" Marcus has an evil glint in his eye, and Jett's stomach flips. "Do you want to know why?"

"It's none of my business," Jett says cooly. When he looks at Steel, it looks as if Steel might throw up.

"Disgusting little Ashy Steely likes boys!"

Jett's head snaps to look at Steel. He looks as if he might cry. His silver hair hangs over his eyes, and he looks at the ground.

Jett looks back at the bullies and their malicious stares.

 _I have to do something._

"I know."

Steel and the three Gryffindors all look at him with shocked glances. "What?" Marcus says, his smirk wiped off completely.

Jet smirks. "I said, 'I know.'"

Marcus splutters. "But- But how-?"

"Easy." Jett reaches behind him until he can feel Steel's hand. He threads his fingers through Steel's and brings their joined hands up to let Marcus and his cronies see. "I'm the boy dating him."


	2. how the hell are you so damn cute?

"Excuse us, we have better places to be than under your scrutiny." Jett tugs Steel along as he grabs his bag on his way out the door.

When they escape out the door and out into the hallway, Steel pulls him to the side of the corridor, so that they don't get swept away by the people swarming the pathways. 

"What was that?" Steel asks. He doesn't sound angry, but he does sound defensive. 

"I was trying to help you!" Jett hisses at him. "I don't know you, but I know you don't deserve to be bullied, especially because you're gay!"

Steel pauses. He looks shocked. He then looks away. Under his breath, he mutters, "Hufflepuffs." He then looks me in the eyes, and says, "You didn't have to do anything."

"Yeah I did!" 

"No, you didn't." Steel lets out a feelingless chuckle. "Besides, you just made yourself a target too."

"Trust me, I can handle it." Jett smiles.

Steel sighs. "Fine." He looks around, most likely to check for Marcus, before turning his attention back to Jett. "Well, since Marcus isn't really the type to keep something like a homosexual relationship a secret, you're stuck with me."

"Yeah, I know," Jett laughs good-naturedly. "That's fine."

"Except for when you realize that now we have to make this 'relationship' believable."

 _Oh._ Jett didn't think of that.

"Oh." He says intelligently.

"Yeah, 'oh.'" Steel drags his hand down his face. "So what do we do?"

Jett thinks. "Um..."

Steel shifts his stance from one leg to the other. "We need to meet to figure out our backstory, so that it matches up when people ask us about it, and we need to establish rules-"

"Wait, rules?" Jett asks.

"Yeah, what our boundaries are for touching and stuff."

Jett chuckles. "You're freaking out too much about it."

Steel slams his fist into the wall f the corridor. “Listen Bolt, I will not be ridiculed more for faking a relationship than I already am right now because of who I am because of a slip-up on your end.” When the anger in Steel's eyes simmers down to a mild frustration, he sighs. "You were the one who got us into this mess, so help me fix it."

Jett looks at Steel and sees the fear and dread in his eyes. Jett sighs and smiles at Steel and takes his pale hand into his own. Jett brings Steel's hand up to his lips and, smirking, he kisses it softly. "If we're going to make this believable, then you should call me by my first name."

Steel's pale, porcelain face flushes a pretty pink. He pulls his hand away from Jett, and holds it carefully to his chest. "Uh, sure- uh, Jett, is it?"

Jett nods. "And may I ask what yours is?"

Steel nods once, jerkily. "It's, um- it's Ash."

"Well, Ash," Jett says as he adjusts his bag on his shoulder. "Meet me at the painting of the bowl of fruit right by the kitchens at seven tonight. We can talk about our backstory and the 'rules' in the Hufflepuff common room."

Ash nods again, and they both part ways. 

* * *

When the clock strikes seven, Jett closes his potions notebook and makes his way down from the dormitories to the door of the Hufflepuff common room. 

When the painting swings open, he finds Ash spinning his wand between his fingers like a drummer would with his drumsticks and reading a book. 

"Ash?" Jett calls to get Ash's attention.

Ash looks up and Jett sees the recognition on Ash's face. "Jett, hey."

Jett walks over and extends a hand to help him up, and Ash puts his wand in between his teeth and accepts the hand.

As Jett pulls him up, he says to Ash, "We can go to my room to figure it out, so we aren't disturbed."

Ash nods, book still in his hand and wand still in his mouth.

Jett links their fingers together before they both walk into the common room.

As Ash goes into the common room, he can't believe all of the color that the common room sports. Warm and cozy hues of the room make Ash feel safe and sleepy. The Hufflepuffs on the couch are cuddled together under a large, patched blanket, and there's a few Hufflepuffs at a table playing gobstones.

"You like it?" Jett asks, noticing the look of awe on Ash's face.

Without looking at Jett, Ash nods. "It's so... Bright..."

Jett laughs. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"The Slytherin common room is the exact opposite of this one."

"How so?"

"It's cold and dark and drab and colorless." Ash looks to Jett. "Not that I don't like the common room, I like talking to the mermaids in the lake and the cold is really nice for sleeping, it's just... interesting to see how different my common room is from another house's."

Jett nods. "Here, let's go up to the dorms so that we can figure this whole relationship out." When Ash nods but doesn't move, Jett laughs and reassures Ash, "Since you're my boyfriend now, you can spend as much time here as you want. You'll have plenty of time to look around."

Ash blushes and nods.

"Jett!" A swarm of Hufflepuffs notice Jett and Ash and come charging at the pair, bombarding Jett with questions. "Who's this? What house is he in? Do you know him well?"

Jett raises a hand for the Hufflepuffs to quiet, and they do. They still look excited and they buzz with anticipation for the answers to their questions.

"Everyone, this is Ash Steel. He's a Slytherin. Now," Jett weaves his way past the Hufflepuffs and leads Ash behind him. "If everyone will excuse me, my _boyfriend_ and I are going to go snog on my bed, so please don't disturb us."

The Hufflepuffs all erupt into "aww"s and chatter and cheers. Ash gasps, and Jett can hear him quietly but urgently say, "Jett, _please no._ "

As they round the corner, Jett smirks. "Relax, I'm not going to touch you unless you want me to."

Jett waits for the noise of protest from Ash before continuing. "I just said that so nobody would come and disturb us while we figure out our backstory."

Jett turns into the dorm rooms, and leads Ash to sit on one of the beds. 

Ash sits down delicately, like he's afraid to mess up the bed.

"Bed sweet bed," Jett chuckles as he flops on the bed face down beside Ash.

"Hey, can you put a silencing charm on the bed? Just in case?" Jett asks, muffled by the sheets under him.

"Uh, sure." Ash's wand makes a whooshing noise. "There."

Jett rolls over to lie on his back, and says, "Okay, boyfriend, how did we get together?"

Ash rolls his eyes and says, "Well we could say that we met in Transfiguration, because we actually did." He pauses in thought. "Maybe, since you're probably the more confident one out of the two of us, you asked me?"

"Instead of telling you, I showed you how I felt," Jett adds. For clarification, he says, "I kissed you, and you kissed back."

Ash nods. "We went on a date to Madame Puddifoot's, per your request, the next day, which was... two days ago?"

“And we didn’t want to tell anyone because you were nervous about what people might think.”

Ash nods. “Perfect.”

Jett sits up. “Okay, so now we make up the ‘rules’?”

Ash nods again. “Yeah, what is okay in terms of affection?”

Jett smiles. “Everything is fine.” He thinks. “Well, maybe don’t touch the obviously not okay parts to touch.” Jett then gestures to his crotch area.

“ _ YEAH, yeah,  _ okay I got it,” Ash says, shielding his eyes.

“What about you? What are you okay with?”

Ash nibbles on his thin black lip ring as he thinks. “I guess whatever feels natural? Just… well, what you said… Just don’t be ultra aggressive please?”

“I would never!” Jett smirks.

“And, um… What about kissing?” Ash hesitantly asks.

Jett’s smirk get’s wider.

“Please stop doing that, you’re embarrassing!”

Jett laughs. “I’m cool with whatever. I think we should make hand, cheek, nose and forehead kisses normal though. I’m a very physically affectionate person.”

Ash smiles shyly. “Got it. I’m not really that physically inclined, but I’ll try.”

“Oh, get ready for some serious cuddling, Ash Steel,” Jett chuckles and puts his arms gently around Ash’s neck.


End file.
